The Second Generation Of The Seven
by Maggie96
Summary: This is my first chapter in the heroes of olympus series. I do not own anything except the plot and i hope you can give me feedback on this chapter or any characters i should add. I will add Frank and Hazel later on in the story. Thanks! P.S There was a mess up with the document and my original summary got printed on there.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

 **Hey guys so this is my first entry so let me know if there is anything I can do to improve this story. Thanks bye!**

Dominique's POV

"Just jump off the building everything will be fine." Anthony said a smile passing over his face.

"I'm not jumping off the building! Are you crazy?" I asked peering over the edge of the five-story building.

"I'm not crazy. Besides, everyone in the family has done it, it's honestly not that hard to do." He protested. "Come on, sis just do it." He said.

"Fine, but if I die I hope mom and dad beat the crap out of you." I say.

I squeeze my eyes shut and take a step towards the end of the building.

"Vic! Come over here watch her jump." Anthony called at my fourteen year old sister Victoria who was constantly Iris-messaging people.

 _One. Two. Three._ I jump and plunge down the side of building but soon am cushioned by a pair of white glistening wings that have sprouted out of my back. "What the tartarus?" I turn around and I fall plummeting again and land in a nearby trashcan with a loud thud.

I pull myself up and out and collapse on the floor of the neighboring concrete. The wings have disappeared and my blonde hair is full of grime and dirt. The white blouse I was wearing now looks as of it were brown and my blue jeans are cut on both knees.

"That's not how it was supposed to go." Victoria lands neatly on the ground, her cloud fading.

"Yeah you were supposed to be caught with a cloud not _wings_." Anthony adds in.

"Like I didn't know that." I say pushing myself up on my elbows.

Victoria extends her manicured hand and I take it letting her pull me up.

Victoria's POV

"You did what?" Mom asked.

"Ant took D to jump off a building." I say blowing a bubble in my pink gum.

"It didn't work and she sprouted wings." Anthony says explaining himself.

"You can't just take your sister to jump off a building. Of all the things your father and I did we never went jumping off buildings for fun." Mom exclaims putting her head in her hands, her wedding ring glinting off the light from the lamp.

"We only admitted to it because I want to know why wings were on me than disappeared." Dominique protested a wave of charmspeak erupted from her voice.

"Wait maybe you need to be able to want them; a need for flying. Picture a pair of them and then say the word." I intercede.

"Okay." She replies. She squeezes her eyes shut and then as quick as a flash of light wings jut out from her causing picture frames to flip and nearly hitting Anthony, who luckily had the quick enough reflexes to duck.

Mom picks up the phone and dials a number. "Hey Jason we need to take D to camp." She says.

Arianna's POV

Have you ever been somewhere with a complete jerk harassing you and you feel the dire need to punch them in the face. Well unfortunately the urge was very strong, at least for me it was.

"Aww what's wrong Ari Jack? Did I offend you?" Matt laughed.

I sat on my fist and clenched my jaw. If I got expelled from another school I would really be in for it. Mom already freaked out after I destroyed half the plumbing in my other school.

"You look really agitated, are you gonna cry?" Matt cackled and the rest of his goons gave him fist-bumps.

"Will you shut up you freaking bastard?" I ask wheeling around.

"No Jackson unfortunately I can not." He sighed.

"Well why don't you?" A voice came from the back.

I looked past Matt and saw Max Valdez standing up with a metal object in his hands.

I sighed and put one hand to my head. Even if whatever Max has works or doesn't; either way I'm screwed.

"What do you want Valdez?" Matt asked.  
"Nothing but your kind of a jerk so…" Max trailed off. He raised the metal object and aimed at Matt.

"Max no!" I shouted. But it was to late, Max pushed a button and a red object flew out of a hole and hit Matt right in the head.

Max's POV

"Yeah! Score one for Max score zero for Matt!" I put the firearm down.

"Max." Arianna groaned. "Now were both gonna get in trouble. Great going smart one! Thank gods Doms not here." She said sinking back into her seat.

"Valdez! Jackson!" Ms. Elliot shouted.

The entire bus fell silent; conversations stopped papers spiraled down and all eyes zeroed in on Arianna and me.

"Crap." She whispered.

"Jackson!"

"Yes Ms. Elliot." Arianna beamed at her.

"Expelled! You and Valdez!" She said wheeling on me.

"Call your parents! They're picking both of you scoundrels up!" She declared turning her plump body away and wobbling to the front of the bus.

Arianna pulled two drachmas out of her drawstring and pulled me into her seat. She ran her hand along the glass and a swirl of water formed.

"I forgot you could do that." I said.

Her eyes rolled and she tossed a drachma in muttering something underneath her breath.

A shimmering image formed on the screen a man with black hair and green-blue eyes, Percy Jackson.

"Hi, dad!" She exclaimed.

"Arianna what have you done now?" He asked tiredly.

"Me and Max kind of shot someone with a dart." She said calmly.

"What?" He asked. "Were you expelled?" He crossed his arms.

"Of course I was what planet do you live on?" she threw her hands up.

"Meet us at the Natural History Museum love you bye!" she waved her hand through the image and it disappeared. "You need to call your dad too right?" She asked keeping the water up.

"Yeah."

She tossed the coin in and the image shimmered and was replaced by… my mom.

"Hi Mrs. Valdez, me and Max got in big trouble and we got expelled." She explained.

"WHAT? Max what the tarturus?" She screamed.

"Yeah sorry mom, pick us up at the natural history museum. Bye!" He shouted and the water shimmered and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Okay so here is the second chapter to the seven's next generation. I was looking for a place to insert the Zhang family but I couldn't find one. I promise the next chapter will be about the Zhang family. P.S: I don't own anything except the plot. Enjoy!**

Arianna's POV

The bus pulled to a screeching stop in front of the museum and I spotted a blue jeep and black convertible parked at one end of the lot. Then I noticed my dad standing with his arms folded and next to him was Max's dad with a pair of sunglasses in his hand.

"We are so massively screwed." Max whispered as the bus doors swung open and kids flooding out onto the sidewalk.

When we walked down the isle I could feel the eyes of my anger-issue teacher glaring at us. I hoped down the tracked stairs and Max and I made our way to our parents.

"What were you thinking?" My father asked. "You cursed and punched the damn kid in the face!" He exclaimed. "Your mom is going to be so mad at you." He said.

I hung my head and trudged over to the blue jeep and my father followed.

"Mr. Jackson it wasn't all her fault, I was the one the shot a dart at the kid, and Ari was just showing self-defense." Max said.

"Max come on let's go." Leo called out to his son.

"Max, thank you for showing some responsibility but Arianna has herself to blame." My dad said turning and following me to the car.

We loaded in and my dad rolled down his window.

"I'm sorry dad." I said in a whisper.

He sighed and turned the ignition, "When we get home mom is going to yell at you and then go to your room and pack up your stuff." He said pulling out of the spot.

"You're disowning me." I shout my eyes wide.

"No I'm not disowning you. We are going to send you off to camp and you'll go into either the Athena or Poseidon with Sebastian."

Sebastian was my older brother, he was a 15-year-old who came home on the breaks and holidays. "I'm going to camp?" I ask.

"Yes and your going to see Dominique there too, yesterday her brother got her to jump off a building and wings magically appeared." He said as we turned down a street.

"She grew wings?" My voice holds a high level of shock.

"Yep." He said.

The conversation was finished and we road home the rest of the way in silence.

Max's POV

"I'm not the problem, I'm not going to yell at you and tell you that you suck, that's your mother's job." My dad said driving to the mansion.

"Gee thanks, I can always count on you _dad."_ I said crossing my arms.

"I don't know why you're so damn pissed." He said laughing. "Now you get to go to camp." He said pulling into the driveway.

"What?" I'm going to camp!" I asked my dank mood suddenly really bright.

"Yeah your mom and I really need to have some alone time and also because your ready." He said typing the passcode into the gate.

"So basically you're sending me away for my own good and because you want to make out with mom?" I ask.

"Yep." He responds.


End file.
